warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gänseblumnase
Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Holzjunges Schrei. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 14:58, 4. Mai 2012 Sry, ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst :/ Star Schön wenn dir die Geschichte gefällt. LG Wasserfell i Bilder Also wegen den Bildern aus dem BlumenClan. Wenn du bereit wärst welche zu shaden, sag es mir einfach auf meine Benutzerseite, denn ich will dich damit nicht hetzen und du musst es auch nicht machen. GLG Jacky Danke Hey, ich wollt dir nochmal danken, dass du mir die Bilder noch mal in Originalgröße reingestellt hast. Deswegen hab ich dir ein Bild gemalt. Ich hoff es gefällt dir. thumb|300px Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du eigentlich eine braun-getigerte Kätzin bist. Soll ich dir statt der grau-getigerten noch mal eine braune version machen?. Ich hab kein Problem damit. ^^Schattenflügel 08:26, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Musst du nicht machen, Daisy^^. Ich hab einen anderen farbton bei Gänseblumnase gemacht, als du hast. Ich hoff das macht nichts. Der andere katerist Adlerschlg, ebenfalls heller :) Wie findest du meine Clans? Im Moment nur KohlenClan und BlattClan und die Geschichte Blutige Krallen anschauen, mehr hab ich noch nicht.^^ Deine Clans sind auch toll. Mir gefällt besonders die idee mit dem Tunnessystem^^ Das ist ein echt tolles Bild! Danke Daisy^^ thumb|300px Geschichte Danke dir ;) Ich hab zwar grad eine "Schreibblockade" aber ich hoffe, dass ich trotzdem bald weiterschreiben kann. Ich weiß sie ist sehr lang, deshalb finde ich es toll, dass wenige ein paar sie lesen <3 glg Wolf Hierarchien Problem: da gehört kein zweites R! GLGBuntschweif 18:04, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Glückwunsch Hey, viel Spaß als Admin. Glückwunsch^^ Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 05:43, 10. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild thumb Hi Daisy! Ich schick dir wahrscheinlich wegen den Bildern immer wieder welche :D Hier is Krautpfote: chat kommst du pls in den waca chat? :3 Shani 05:43, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey, du^^ Ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich für meinen WiesenClan auch deine Mal-Vorlagen nehmen darf? Also z.B. diese:thumb|left|Bsp Deine Schattenrose XD Okay, danke^^ das hab ich nicht gewusst... Naja, aber jetzt bin ich noch schlauer XDD Hdl, Schattenrose Siggi-Test Hi Daisy! Also ich bin jetz Flocke auf Wolkes Acc und hab ne Siggi hier gemacht. Und jetz brauchen wir ne Test-Diski (hatte kb aufs Profil zu schreibn ;) ) Seiten~ Hey Daisy ich hab da mal eine Bitte an dich: Wenn du die Seiten, die ich aus dem dunklen Erfindungswiki importiert habe kategorisierst, könntest du dann die von Gluttkralle und mausefell löschen? Die beiden haben ihre Accounts löschen lassen, von daher ist es unnötig, wenn wir die Artikel lassen und somit die Namen besetzen ^^ Ich hab zwar schon alle Seiten gelöscht, die ich im dunklen Erfindungswiki geefunden hab, aber kann sein dass da ein oder zwei sind, die noch zu den beiden gehören. Wäre nett wenn du das machen würdest ^^ Tautropfen (Diskussion) 14:35, 13. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man den Stammbaum bei den Katzen macht? Schattenrose (Diskussion) 13:35, 21. Sep. 2012 (UTC)Benutzer: Schattenrose/Sig -.- nichts verstanden... Hilfe, das ist sooooooooooo komplieziert... Ich glaube es ist doch besser wenn du mir die Stammbäume machst! Das wäre echt nett von dir! Sag mir Bescheid wenn du Zeit hast ;) Stammbaum Okay als erstes bei Blattstern: Goldklaue (Vater) + Nachtlicht (Mutter) = Blattstern (Tochter) Ist es so in Ordnung? [[User:Schattenrose|''Sc'h''''at't'e''''n'r'o''''s'e'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenrose|''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!]] Okay^^ Am besten mit Farbe, also wenn das okay ist... Danke^^ [[User:Schattenrose|''Sch''at't''''e'n'r''''o's'e'']] ''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!'' Danke, aber... Dankeschön, sehr nett von dir^^ Aber wieso ist bei "Nachtlicht" schon ein Link? also ich hab nähmlich die Seite für sie noch gar nicht erstellt... Kannst du das vllt. noch ändern? Sonst finde ich alles sehr gut! Also als nächstes: Mohnherz Regenstreif (Vater) + Bella (Mutter) = Mohnherz (Tochter) , Silberschweif (Tochter/ Schwester von Mohnherz) Schattenrose in Ordnung!!! Danke, ich mach die beiden Seiten jetzt ;) Schattenrose Hä???? Da war überhaupt keine Unterschrift! Ich wundere mich schon die ganze Zeit woher die bei euren Bildern kommt... Wo soll ich die denn her nehmen? Schattenrose Oh... Gut dann werd ich das auch machen, aber wieso sind bei mir die Jungen-Vorlagen so verpixelt? Das nervt voll... Achso und ich bin mit "Nachtlicht" und "Goldklaue" fertig. (du siehst ja die Link's). Schattenrose Siggi Ja da hast du recht. Könntest du mir vielleicht eine Signatur machen? Lg Traumherz Danke also: ich würde vielleicht als Schriftart irgendeine schöne nehmen kannst mir eine aussuchen und als farben von blau zu eisblau und als spruch: Träume nicht dein leben sondern Lebe deinen Traum Vielen Dank Deine Traumherz Danke! Vielen Dank für das Sigg! Lg TraumherzTraumherz 11:46, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) schon wieder 'ne Frage... Hallöchen, es gibt ja auf den erstellten Seiten unten immer so was wo steht "lies mehr:" und darunter stehen dann immer solche Bilder und wenn man die anklickt kommt man automatisch auf eine andere Seite wie macht man so was? Schattenrose P.S.: Ich war jetzt eine Woche auf Klassenfahrt und nächste Woche Freitag fliege ich auf Kreta, kannst du das den anderen sagen wenn die was von mir wollen? Wäre sehr nett ;) Hallo, Frage Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, wie man die Streifen bei diesen Katzen so gut hinkriegt: thumb|left|von diesen KatzenAchso und wann bist du mit dem Stammbaum von Mohnherz fertig? Schattenrose thx^^ vielen vielen dank! Da hätte ich eigentlich auch selbst draufkommen können xD Aber ich hab in nächster Zeit wahrscheinlich noch 100 fragen... Naja aber irgendwann komm ich dann zurecht und muss nicht mehr alle nerven :D Nochmals danke Efeu BlutClan ups. ich habe de ersten BlutClan nicht gefunden kannst du vielleicht den BlutClan(by Traum) löschen? Lg Traumherz 87.182.70.142 14:25, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey Daisy Bin jetzt im Live-Chat... 8. Nov. 2012 18:15 Saphirstern (Diskussion) 17:16, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Darf ich? Hallo Daisy. Ich habe da eine Seite erstellt: Lavafluss. Ich habe da ein Bild eingefügt das von dir ist. Jetzt ist meine Frage: Darf ich das Bild benutzen? 19:44, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Antwort Wenn ich das Bild nicht einstellen darf, ist das Ok. Aber dein Vorschlag ist eine gute Idee: Es wäre wirklich toll, wenn du mir ein Bild machst, das den Beschreibungen entsprechend passt. Ich werde die Beschreibung aber ändern: Lavafluss. Danke. Saphirstern (Diskussion) 20:12, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Saphirstern Stammbaum ^^ Hey Daisy. Ich hab gehört du machst Stammbäume und wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht einen für Tüpfelkralle machen würdest ? Wenn möglich in Farbe. Biiittte ..... Schon mal danke im Vorraus :D lg ein anonymi Geschichte:Glaube und träume Hallo Daisy, Also ich find deine geschichte echt super! ;) LG 19:07, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS:Sry meine Siggi funktioniert hier nicht :( Frage Entschuldige bitte, das ich störe, aber ich habe mal eine Frage. Ich habe gerade den Anfang einer Geschichte, LöwenzahnClan, geschrieben, und würde das jetzt gerne zu den Clan-Geschichten packen. Wie kann ich das machen? Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen. MFG, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:02, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ja, also, ich habe das so geschrieben und abgespeichert, und dann stand bei mir: Danke für deine Bearbeitung an "LöwenzahnClan". Aber ich kann es nicht unter Clan-Geschichten finden. Kannst du bitte helfen? MFG, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:31, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Ein großes Dankeschön an dich und Koralle! Ich werde bald weiterschreiben, und dann wird es kilometerlang! X-D Mit großem Dankeschön und einem Lächeln, Glutjunges (Diskussion) 10:51, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Gänseblumnase, Gleich zwei Sachen: 1) Siggi: Ich habe jetzt 670 Bearbeitungen drumherum und würde jetzt gerne ein Siggi haben. Name: Shadow Farbverlauf: Von schwarz ins violette (wenns geht) Schrift: irgendwas verschnörkeltes Spruch: Ein Herz aus Eis, so dunkel wie Schatten, mit scharfen Splittern, kalt und gefühlslos. Farbverlauf Spruch: Gleich wie oben Und bitte erkläre mir dann, wie ich das Siggi einfüge 2) Ich kapier das mit den Stammbäumen mit dem Färben nicht ganz, also männlich und weiblich. Könntest du mir das bitte erklären od. zeigen. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar:) Lg, Schattenflügel (Diskussion) 12:00, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ICh danke dir:) Aja wie fügt man das siggi ein? Hi ich habe eine Frage: wie malt ihr diese Katzen Charakter Bilder aus??Honigblatt (Diskussion) 18:38, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) DANKE für die Hilfe jetzt kenn ich mich aus!!!!!!! LgHonigblatt (Diskussion) 18:16, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Habe schon wieder eine Frage: Ich habe eine Seite eröffnet die " Meine erfundenen Clans " heißt und ich würde sie gern umbenennen. Geht das oder nicht? Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen! Lg, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 09:13, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Schon wieder DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D LG, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 14:48, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung das ich schon wieder was frage aber Weist du wie man Links macht???? Honigblatt (Diskussion) 12:41, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ok, danke!!!! Und jetzt noch eine letzte Frage und dann hör ich endlich auf zu nerven: Wie kann man die Charakterboxen machen? Und entschuldigung dass ich schon wirder was frage! GLG, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 11:26, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke, aber i-wie wird das nicht so schön... :( Kannst du mir sagen was ich falsch mache?? HIER habe ich es schon gemacht! Lg, Honigblatt (Diskussion) 20:53, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hi, ich bin hier neu im Wiki und habe eine Frage. Und zwar habe ich für meine Katzen hier schon Bilder mit Gimp gemalt, ich würde sie gerne einfügen, aber die gespeicherten Versionen von meinen Bildern auf meinem Pc sind immer winzig klein und verpixelt :O Ich weis nicht wie ich das mit der Größe machen soll also ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen ! Ich bedanke mich schonmal im Voraus! :) Höllenauge (Diskussion) 16:39, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also ich speicher die Bilder normal, ich klick auf speichern , aber dann werden die Bilder nur im "Bearbeiten" Modus gespeichert, also wie mann sie bei Gimp zurück gelassen hatt. Dann hab ich auf meinem Pc in einem Ordner namens "thumbnails" gefunden, wo alle meine Bilder von Gimp drin waren, mit aber ganz anderem Namen als ich sie gespeichert hab. Zb hab ich ein Bild beim Speichern "Höllenauge Krieger " genannt was aber in dem Ordner "Thumbnails" dann einen anderen Namen hatte wie: 13jkdhjgh3hhh4jweghd. Und alle meine Bilder die in diesem Ortner waren hatten plötzlich so namen und waren klein und verpixelt :/ Aber ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen! :D (Auch wen das hier sehr kompliziert klingt...) Höllenauge (Diskussion) 06:11, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Okay , dankeschön , jetzt hab ichs kapiert aber wie fügt mann das Bild in der Charakterbox ein? Srry wenn ich mit meinen Fragen nerve.... :/ Höllenauge (Diskussion) 17:07, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Okay, danke für die Hilfe! ^^ Höllenauge (Diskussion) 13:14, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frage: Ich habe ja ein paar Clans erfunden, aber was kann ich das machen das sie auf der "Clans" Seite zu sehen sind?? Wäre nett wenn du mir schnell Antworten würdest! ;) Lg,Honigblatt (Diskussion) 20:10, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ahh, ok danke!!!!! Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen!!!! ^^ Lg Honig Honigblatt (Diskussion) 13:42, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sandliebessturm (Diskussion) 10:25, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey Ich könnte dir helfen. Also mi den Katzenprofilen erstellen. Ich mache auch gerne Bilder wenn du mir sagst wie die Katzen aussehen sollen. Also wenn du magst das ich helfe schreib mir einfach. Lg Sand Noch so ne arg dumme frage: Ab wie viel bearbeitungen kann man ne signatur ham? Danke und lg sand ps.: freu mich auf deine antwort Bin jetzt im Chat können ja da weiter diskutieren By-Seiten Hey Daisy, hab da noch eine kleine Verbesserung für die By-Seiten. Damit sind die Namen auf der Nach Macher-Kategorie dann nicht alle unter B, sondern unter dem Namen danach, z.B. ByMoony ist dann unter M. Allerdings gibt es da einen Haken, das muss jeder in seiner By-Kategorie einfügen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es da noch einen Oberbefehl für gibt. Das ist der Code dafür: M LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) Charakterbox Hey Daisy, Ich bins mal wieder :D Ich hab mit der Chara-box ein bisschen experimentiert, das resultat war das ich jetzt per code die Farbe der schrift, hintergrund und box verändern kann. Kannst es dir gerne mal anschauen. Damit hab ich auch schon für meinen bald kommenden Clan eine erstellt, siehe meine Charas :D Das geht jetzt richtig leicht man kann sowohl html-code oder die Farbe selbst eintragen und fertig ;). LG Mondblüte (Diskussion) WICHTIG Schau doch mal auf der Seite FichtenClan (GemeinschaftsClan) vorbei! Deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:35, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Hey bin wieder da!!! Hey Daisy ich weiß war schon lang nicht mehr da hatte übelst viel zu tun jetzt komm ich aber öffter wieder on hoffe dich auch bald wieder zu sehen im WC- Chat hoffe das du auch noch da bist. Wir sehen uns sicher noch 14:39, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Super wann bist du ungefär immer on??? GLG 15:43, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Bei mir ist das das selbe ich habe jetzt viel mit schule zu tun und komme aber jetzt trotzdem immer mal wieder on. also wenn wir glück haben treffen wir uns mal um 13 Uhr so um den dreh. Ich bin meistens auch noch nachmittags oder Abens on so von 16Uhr bis 17 Uhr und dann nochmal abens bis 20:15 Uhr 13:22, 28. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hi wollt dich fragen ob du mir ein Clanzeichen für meinen KlippenClan machen köntest?? Were echt nett! deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 07:33, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguarkralle Re:Re:CLanzeichen ne eig nicht! '''BIN DA Hey Ich denke wir schaffen das schon uns noch mal im Warrior cats chat zu begegenen ;) 12:12, 3. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Name Hallo! Ich habe wieder einmal eine Frage. Weist du ob ich meinen Benutzernamen ändern kann? zBsp. (Flammenlicht, Himmelsfeuer,.... oder so) Lg, und ich hoffe du kannst mir wieder einmal helfen... Honigblatt (Diskussion) 10:09, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Aha ok danke!!! Frage bezülich unterschrift Wie kann man sich eigentlich so eine tolle farbige und große unterschrift wie du sie hast machen?? diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 07:51, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Siggi Also wenn du so nett wärst dann gib ihc dir jz die infos die duu brauchst aba du müsstest mir dann noch erklären wie ich die dann nutzen kann bitte! Also *Jaguar * mit Farbverlauf: dunkelbraun cremfarben(also hellbraun oda so :)) *Irgenwas geschwungenes wie deines *Das leben in Freiheit... *mit Farbverlauf: cremfarben dunkelbrraun *Verdana oder ähnliches + kursiv ich hoffe das sind genügend infos! wenns fragen gibt Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:26, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Aja es ist mir zwar ein bisschen peinlich aber wie erstellt man zu einer katigorie ienen artikel?? diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:30, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Antwort danke nur kein stress! ich meine einen artikel zu einer katigorie hinzufügen! diene Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 09:32, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Danke danke die siggi ist perfekt!!! genauso wie ich sie wollte deine [http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Jaguarkralle J''a'g''''u'a'r' ]'Das''' Leben in Freiheit... kannst du mir noch erkrelern wie mand sie optimal nutzt wiel ich habe sie jz kopiet und einegefügt! ich kanns nicht! :'( ich kenne mich nicht aus was man da einfügen soll bitte hilf mir! deine Jaguarkralle (Diskussion) 13:59, 24. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Siggie Könntest du mir bitte ein Siggie machen? *Name: Blume *Farbe des Namens so cremefarben mit farbverlauf rosa *Schriftart des Namens Irgenwas geschwungenes wie deines *Spruch: Du darfst in dieser schweren Zeit niemandem Vertrauen, schon gar nicht dem FeuerClan, junge Mondsprenkel *Farbe des Spurchs cremefarben bis rosa *Schriftart des Spruchs so wie der Name Danke jetzt schon mal, deine Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 08:30, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Stammbäume Könntest du mir Stammbäume in Farbe machen? Die Familienmitglieder stehen meistens auf der seite mit bei. Bei welchen Katzen ich welche Brauche findest du in der Kategorie By Blume. Deine Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 11:53, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Kannst du mir vielleicht eine Signatur anfertigen? Name: "Raubblut" Spruch: "Die Katze lebt in dir..." Die Farbe soll bei beiden ein Rot sein, dass zu einem hellen Orange wird. Mit der Schriftart "StoneAge BT", wenn du die nicht hast, schreib mir bitte. Raubpfote (Diskussion) 16:08, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke Danke jetzt hab ichs! deine 17:37, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC)Jaguar Danke Das Siggi ist echt schön! Danke! Also wegen der Stammbäume: Bei meinen Katzen fehlen die Stammbäume. Fang erstmal mit Leuchtender Rubin an. Auf der Seite stehen die Familienmitglieder. Und erklär mir bitte, wie ich das siggi verwende!Danke, deine Blumenwolke (Diskussion) 13:32, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schriftart Hast du denn vielleicht die Schriftart "Segoe Print"? Wenn es geht, kannst du dann den Namen fett machen und den Spruch dünn lassen? Wenn du die Schriftart auch nicht hast, nimm einfach irgendwas geschwungenes, künstliches, verstehst du? Raubpfote (Diskussion) 13:36, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke wegen Siggi Die ist wirklich toll! Danke! Raubpfote (Diskussion) 14:00, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum Eisiger Wind und Frostiges Moos sind die Kinder von Schneestern, die anderen von Flinker Kranich. Und ich habs mit dem Siggi jetzt drauf! 15:28, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Signatur Ich glaube ich habe Mist gebaut mit meiner Signatur... du musst mir aber keine neue machen, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass dich jemand gefragt hat, wie man Signaturen macht, ich würde das auch gerne wissen! Vielleicht kannst du ja mal einen Blogbeitrag schreiben, indem du erklärst wie man eine Signatur macht?! Das wäre echt cool, ist aber auch nur eine Idee, deine Raubpfote (Diskussion) Sigi bitte? XD Hi :3 Also ich würde gerne eine Signatur haben, wenn es nix ausmacht xD Schrift: Kastanienpelz Schriftart (falls möglich Oo): dick und eckig und "hart" (nicht pervers gemeint o0) aber es sollte grob aussehen wie... Kleinere Schrift (tolle bezeichnung xD): die Zukunft zählt Farbe: Öhhhm...so dunkelbraun das sich zu schwarz abwechselt? Oo Wenn möglich mit goldgelber Sprenkeln und Punkten udn Flecken bestickt? xD Danke im Voraus xD Kastanienpelz (Diskussion) 16:20, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay dann eben ohne Flecken xD Macht nix ^^ Kastanienpelz (Diskussion) 16:20, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Doch! Ich habe es mir doch noch mal überlegt, wenn du keinen Blogbeitrag schreiben möchtest, ist das deine Entscheidung, aber ich hätte doch gerne wieder eine Signatur. Name: Safari Schriftart: Wenn du hast, Apple Boy BTN, ansonsten Monotype Corsiva Farbe: Ein dunkles Blau, dass zu türkis wird Spruch: Alle brauchen Freunde, aber echte Freunde gibt es nur selten... Schriftart: Candy Roung BTN, wenn nicht da Segoe Print Farbe: Ein dunkles Grün, dass zu türkis wird Schonmal danke, Raubpfote (Diskussion) 17:12, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Meine Siggi Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du mir doch keine neue Siggi mehr machen musst, ich habe selbst mal rumprobiert, nach dem es mir jemand von WarriorCatsWiki erklären konnte, aber es wäre nett, wenn du die Signatur ein wenig "reparieren könntest. Wenn du sie dir ansiehst wirst du verstehen was ich meine, hier der Link zu ihr: Signatur. Danke schon mal, deine Raubpfote (Diskussion) 17:42, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Siggis Ich wollte dich nochmal was fragen. Ich würde gerne noch ein paar anderen Usern eine Signatur machen, doch ich habe Angst, dass ich ihre Siggis nicht so toll schaffe und solche Fehler einbaue. Da wollte ich dich fragen, ob du bereit werest, meine Fehler auszubauen, mir zu sagen, was ich falsch gemacht habe, sodass ich es nächstes mal besser mache und die User auch zfrieden sind? Deine 15:51, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Daisy sorry das wieder so lange nicht mehr on war ich hatte viel um die Ohren oder hab noch. 10 Klasse ist echt nicht mehr so gechillt aber ich versuche wirklich immer mal wieder on zu kommen. Vielleicht nehme ich mir einmal in der Woche vor ihr mal reinzuschauen für unser buch, das ich noch immer gerne weiter schreiben will. Bis dann und ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse. GLG 10:28, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bitte Hilf Mir!! Hi Gänseblumnase! Ich bins Honig ich habe mir ja den Namen geändert und das ist ein bisschen schif gegngen und jetzt habe ich mit einen neuen Account erstellt ;) Ich habe zwei Seiten erstellt und bin zufrieden damit, aber dann bearbeitet immer ein nicht-abgemeldeter Benutzer 'meine Seiten. Ich ändere es zwar immer aber nach einem Tag änder er etwas anderes unm das ist sooo nervig!!!! '''BIITTE HILF MIR!!!! '''Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich dagegen machen soll..... So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Ich finde das gemein das er/sie meine Seiten umändert.... ;( Ich hoffe das du mir schnell helfen kannst.... Glg,Dunstherz (Diskussion) 17:42, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) PS: Jetzt kannst du mich Dunst nennen! ;) Danke falls du mir geholfen hättest aber Leo hat das jetzt schon geklärt ;) Danke trotzdem! Glg, Dunstherz (Diskussion) 18:42, 27. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Signatur :) Hallo :D Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir eine Siggi machen kannst? Name: Lovely Shadow Farbverlauf: Von schwarz zu pink (wenn das geht) Schriftart: Irgendwie so Comic Schrift Spruch: Du musst Wunder geschehen lassen, damit sie passieren. Farbe des Spruchs: Von Pink zu schwarz Schriftart: Auch so Comic Schrift Danke, Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 15:27, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke :) Danke, das du mir eine Signatur machen kannst :D Ist nicht so schlimm wenn du sie erst am Wochenende machen kannt :) Lovely Shadow (Diskussion) 15:24, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) fragis Ich gab mir mein Siggi bei raubpfote schon machen lassen weiß aber nicht wie ich es einfüge. Und wenn ich mir einen Avatar hochladen will geht das nicht! Kannst du mir da helfen? By Benutzer:Flockensturm Hi Hi, danke das mit dem Avatar Hab ich glaub ich jetzt kapiert, doch das einfügen der Signatur immernoch nicht! LG Benutzer:Flockensturm Wieder fragis^^ Ich wollte fragen ob man Titel/Überschriften von schon erstellten Seiten ändern kann und was ein abgewandelter quelltext ist?(!) LG Benutzer:Flockensturm Eine Frage... Ich habe schon bei einigen (vielen!!!) gesehen das sie zu ihren Katzen auch Bilder reingestellte haben. Ich selbst habe keine Ahnung wie man sowas macht also wollte ich fragen ob das jemand anderes machen kann. Nicht das ich faul bin!!! Ich hab nur null Ahnung. Also kann mir da vielleicht irgendwer helfen? Wäre seeeeehr dankbar :) LG Efeuwolke Danke! Danke Daisy für die Info mit der Unterschrift^^ Lovely Shadow hat's mir auch fast im selben Moment gesagt. Ich wollte nur fragen ob wir Freunde sein können? Weil ich finde deine Beiträge voll cool und überhaupt bin ich ein riesiger Fan von deinen Geschichten! Außerdem habe ich schon jemanden der mir die Katzen dann malen würde. Weil der Computer gehört (eigentlich) meinem Vater. Und ich weiß nicht ob er mir das herunterlädt... Jedenfalls danke und ich wä re sehr glücklich wenn wir Freunde sein könnten! LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:43, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dürfte ich ein Spiel machen? Hi, ich wollte fragen ob ich ein Spiel machen dürfte? Es würde eine art Wahrheit, Pflicht oder quonsum(?) werden. Ich suche mir wichtige Katzen aus Der Anfang der zeit aus, und die anderen User können dann eine Frage,die die ausgesuchte Katze dann ehrlich beantworten muss, eine Aufgabe, die die Katze dann tun muss, oder 3 aufgaben, wovon sich dann die ausgesuchte Katze eine aussuchen darf. Ich würd die Antworten/taten dann zeichnen und auf die Seite stelle. LG und AL Hi Hi Daisy der Nutzer dem du grad ne Nachricht geschrieben hast der war ich jetzt bin ich ja angemeldet und wollt fragen ob man den löschen soll? Wenn ja dann wie? LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 06:53, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Spiel Soll ich wegen dem Spiel noch besser die anderen admins fragen? Wegen dem Sig hab ich keine Ahnung... Ich hab's von Dieb bekommen, weshalb ich einfach vermute das sie das entweder noch nicht kann oder sie's vergessen hat. LG Oki^^ Ja, okay kannst du machen^^ dann frag ich zur Sicherheit noch einen anderen admin^^ LG Siggi Hallo Daisy! Wollt dich fragen ob du mir eine Siggi machen könntest? Muss auch nicht sofort sein^^ (braucht man da eine bestimmte anzahl von Beiträgen im Wiki?) Und noch eine Frage: wie bekomm ich das dann? Hier jedenfalls mal wie ich die Siggi gern haben würde: Name: Efeuwolke Farbverlauf: von hellgrün ins dunkelgrüne Schrift: diese Comic-Schrift Spruch: Am Ende wird alles gut.Wird es nicht gut, dann ist es noch nicht das Ende. Farbverlauf des Spruchs: von hellrot ins dunkelrote Schrift des Spruches: Comic-Schrift Kannst du mir dann auch gleich erklären wie ich das einfüge? LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 13:21, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Puh! Hast du das gerichtet oder war das Wolke? Naja Hauptsache die Seite ist wieder da^^ Aber das war unfreundlich von dem Nutzer! Ich meine das Aschenwolke in die Schuhe zu schieben, was denkt der Bitteschön?! Is egal, da ich höchstwahrscheinlich um 00:00 schon schnarchen werde(höchstwahrscheinlich aber nur^^) wünsch ich dir jetzt schon ein frohes neues Jahr! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:58, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Danke! Danke Daisy! Könnt ihr als admins eigentlich was gegen den wikia-Nutzer machen? Ich vermute nämlich das er nicht nur gegen aschenwolke was hat, sondernauch gehen die Zusammenarbeit von mir und Efeu. LG Hi Ich wollte fragen, wie man ne Siggi kriegen kann? Wär nett wenn du es mir sagen könntes, LG, Löwenflamme (Diskussion) 17:58, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ja, aber wie mache ich, dass ich se Benutzen kann? Ich hab es gekärt. Raubpfote hat eine Siggi für mich gemacht, danke Daisy, LG, [[User:Löwenflamme|'Li'o'n']]''Lebe deine Träume 16:01, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Frage zum Siggi Also, ich mache auch Siggis, aber ich hab da mel eine Frage: muss man eine bestimmte anzahl von Bearbeitungen haben, um ein Siggi in diesem Wiki zu bekommen? Siggi? Hi Daisy ich wollt fragen wann die Siggi fertig is. Bitte hetz dich nicht ich wollt nur mal fragen;) LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 18:42, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Siggi Hi, da ich jetzt 1.510 Bearbeitungen habe, würde ich sehr gerne eine Signatur haben. Name: Asche Farbverlauf: Hellblau bis hellgrau Schrift: Segoe Script (falls du sie nicht hast, nimm irgendwas, was altmodisch aussieht) Spruch: Tränen sind wie beste Freunde, sie sind da, wenn du traurig bist Farbverlauf Spruch: türkis bis blau Danke schon mal im Voraus! Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 19:17, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re.Re.: Frage zum Siggi Oh sorry, wenn ich vergessen hab zu unterschreiben... Danke nochmal! LG, ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 14:02, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Kann ich verstehen^^ Sry wollt dir keinen Stress machen, kann das mit der Schule gut verstehen^^ Nächste Woche ist auch okay nur es würde nicht in den Semesterferien gehen, wir fahren nach Kitzbühel(Juhuuuu Ferien :P)! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:55, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Danke<3 Danke ich bin soooooooo happy! Hatte ein paar Probleme mit dem einfügen, aber jetzt geht's! Danke nochmal :D LG und AL [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 14:07, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Löschen! Lösch bitte das Bild Amberkit.png von mir. Ich hab's aus versehen im falschen Wiki hochgeladen! Expertenmeinung zu Fanfiction Hallo Daisy, ich bin Spinelli aus dem Wikia-Team und melde mich bei euch Admins, weil ich Leute suche, die Lust haben, zu unserer kommenden Artikel-Reihe "Wikia Guided Tour" etwas beizusteuern. Die soll in Zukunft regelmäßig zu verschiedenen Themen im Community Wiki veröffentlich werden und unseren Usern zeigen, wie interessant und vielseitig die Welt der Wikia Communties ist (Beispiel aus den USA). In der ersten Ausgabe soll es um "Fanfiction" gehen. Wir wollen damit einerseits Leuten, die sich bisher noch gar nicht damit beschäftigt haben, einen Einblick geben und andererseits Usern, die sich schon für das Thema interessieren, die passenden Communities bei Wikia dazu vorstellen und die Wikis damit bekannter zu machen. Ich würde einen allgemeineren Einleitungstext schreiben und dann gerne das Wort an euch User für ein paar "Expertenmeinungen" abgeben. Was in so einem Abschnitt genau drinstehen könnte ist weitgehend euch überlassen und kann noch im Detail besprochen werden, jetzt interessiert mich erstmal, ob jemand aus dem Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki generell Lust hat, mitzumachen. Ich würde mich sehr über eine Antwort freuen! :) Lieber Gruß, Spinelli313 10:32, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re Sig Hi, nochmal zum Siggi! Da jetzt so ungefähr 2 Wochen vergangen sind, wollt ich mal fragen, wann's fertig ist. Ich bin nähmlich schon ziemlich gespannt. Ich warte auf ne Antwort! ^^ Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 18:47, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab ne Frage... Kann ich die hier stellen? Und zwar habe ich mehrere Seiten erstellt, aber viele von denen gibt es nicht mehr. Habe sie heute Morgen erstellt und musste grad feststellen, dass sie weg sind... Z.B. Schniefpfote, Maulbeerpfote, Buchenpelz. Sie sind keine erfundenen Charaktere, aber wichtig für die Story. Hat das was damit zu tun, dass sie aus den echten Büchern stammen? Lg. Staub Staubwind (Diskussion) 13:52, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Gänseblumennase! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir befreundet sein möchtest? Und ob du mir vielleicht ein Siggi machen könntest? Dein Olivenschweif Hey! Vieleicht sollte ich mit der Freundschaft noch ein bisschen warten, da hast du Recht. Wenn du Zeit hättest mir einen Siggi zu machen wäre ich sehr erfreut. hier: ich möchte gerne den Spruch, denke nicht an Sachen die dir passiert sind, sondern an das was passieren wird! Thema Ich möchte das von der Farbe helllila zu der Farbe blassgrün wechselt. Die Schrift kannst du dir selbst auswählen! Dein Olli Oh, die Tiden hab ich ja ganz vergessen! XD Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 17:43, 21. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey! Also der Name soll Olivenschweif sein! Und eigentlich, wie geht es dir denn so? Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 07:23, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Mir geht es prima! Arbeitest du gerade an meinem Siggi? Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 07:49, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey! Ich freue mich schon auf meinen neuen Siggi! Und habe noch eine Bitte an dich, wenn du meinen Siggi machst nimm bitte meinen vollständigen Namen, also nicht Olli oder so, okay? Viele Grüße Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 09:19, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke! *U* Danke für den Siggi! Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 09:25, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey! Vielen, vielen Dank für meinen Sig! 10:00, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) DAISY!!!!!!! Wo warst du so lange? Ich will nicht kindisch klingen, aber ich hab dich vermisst! LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 16:36, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) <3 Es ist jedenfalls schön das du wieder da bist<3 LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 16:43, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Viel Glück beim Probleme lösen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fanart! Ich hab dir ein Fanart von Gänseblumnase gemacht! Hoffe es gefällt dir ;) thumb|Von Doll Divine^^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:34, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Den Blumenfleck auf der Nase hab ich leider nicht so gut hinbekommen... PPS: Bei To-Do steht noch immer "Signatur für Efeuwolke" :b Und wie schaffst du das dort mehrere Felder für verschiedene Dinge sind? Und dann? Hab ich gemacht aber i-wie sieht man nix^^' LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 08:18, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC) klar mach ich kein Problem wenn du mir sagst wie ich die ändern kann LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:22, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) schon erledigt und geändert LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 13:28, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Versehen! Entschuldige, ich habe das Bild auf der falschen Seite heruntergeladen! Aber ich wollte es nur für dich im Warrior cats wiki schenken :) LG [http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Olivenschweif O''l'i''''v'e'n''''s'c'h''''w'e'i''''f' ]Denke nicht an Sachen, die dir passiert sind, sondern and das, was passieren wird! Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 05:35, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke :) Danke :) Schön, dassdie Geschichte dir gefällt, ich kann mal schauen, wo ich Absätze machen kann :) LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Gr''i'n''''s'e'k'ä't''''z'c'h''''e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't'' stop Dreaming !!!]] Eh gut^^ Nett von dir das du fragst<3 Ja super eig^^ Wir waren 10 Tage auf den Malediven, Strand, Sonne, türkisblaues Wasser^^ Wir waren auf Filitheyo, einer Hotelinsel. thumb|Von oben :b Achja, noch was: (sry falls ich damit nerve, aber sind Admins nicht zum nerven da? ^^) Wie erstelle ich die einzelnen Seiten? Diese auf dem Profil. Ich habe nämlich KP wie ^^' GGGGGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 07:09, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja es war wirklich toll *-* Danke ich probiers gleich mal aus, dass mit der Seite. Ich habe dir gerade etwas gemalt. Die Katze ist frei erfunden, du kannst mit ihr alles machen was du willst. Ich hab sie gemalt weil ich mir gedacht habe , das es so lieb von dir gewesen ist zu fragen, tja, und hier ist sie^^: thumb|For Daisy<333Bei den Augenschattierungen hab ich mich besonders angestrengt. Wann schreibst du eig bei deiner Story (Gänseblumnase & Co) weiter? Ich freu mich schon! LLLLLLLLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 07:41, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Danke *-* Die Punkte haben lange gedauert^^ Zum Buch: Jaa, das kenne ich. Wenn man sich denkt: Komm jetzt! Schreib mal, alle warten drauf das das nächste Kapitel kommt! Und dann schreibt man aber man denkt sich Meep. Du kannst ja mal hochladen^^ Aber nicht hetzten weil sonst schreibt man nur Mist .___________. Soo, ich habs funktioniert aber das Ergebnis lässt sich nicht gerade zeigen ^^' Wenn du weißt wie es geht, dann kannst du auch gleich mein Profil bearbeiten, weil sonst wird das glaub ich nix O-e Deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 07:58, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) PS: Vlt Chat? Achsoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Das heißt ich muss eine richtige eigene Seite erstellen? Wenn ich DAS kapiert hätte ^^' Wuuuuuuuuuups! Ich bin im Chat. Falls du willst kannst du ja kommen! LG Ivy (Ich mach jetzt keine Siggi, is ja oben^^) Siggi- Änderung^^ Hey Isy (kann ich dich so nennen?) :3 Ich würde gerne eine Änderung an meiner Siggi vornehmen^^ Name: Cloud Schriftart: Comic Sans (geht schräg?) Farbverlauf: Von Hell- ins Dunkelblaue Spruch: Ein Moment. Ein Wort. Eine Welt Schriftart: Comic Sans (schräg?) Farbverlauf: Vom Dunkel ins Hellblaue (und wenns geht ohne Datum und so^^) Das wäre total nett von dir *-* *knuddel* LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:05, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) mit der alten Siggi^^ PS: Yeah! Deutschlaaaaaaand!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;) Danke *-* Sie. Ist. Einfach. WUNDERSCHÖÖÖÖÖÖN!!!!!!!!! Dankeeee! Das hast du sooo toll gemacht! Danke :3 LG deine begeisterte [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 08:57, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC), mit neuer Siggiii<333333 Stammbaum Ich hätte gern einen Stammbaum von dir. Der ist für Kristallflamme (weiblich). *Großmutter (mütterlicherseits): Jane *Großvater (mütterlicherseits): Michael *Großmutter (väterlicherseits): Stechpalmblüte *Großvater (väterlicherseits): Erzauge *Onkel (väterlicherseits): Kieselfang *Tante (väterlicherseits): Farnschatten *Mutter: Goldflügel *Vater: Schwarzstern *Bruder: Jaguarschatten *Schwester: Rankenblüte *Gefährte: Spatzenherz *Töchter: Falkenblüte, Tüpfelschnee *Söhne: Silberkralle, Tigerstrahl LG, 16:49, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hallo :) Zum Komment, den du bei mir hinterlassen hast: Ich schreibe eben am iPad und weiss nicht, ob das mit den Links verändern geht. Ich schaue mal, wenn es geht mache ich es auch. Aber ich bin mit eben nicht ganz sicher :/ Das mit den Kategorien wollte ich auch schon machen, ich habe aber nicht genau verstanden, wie das geht. Es wäre super, wenn du mir das bei Gelegenheit erklären könntest :) Ganz viele liebe Grüsse, Kampfnarbe Kampfnarbe (Diskussion) 14:18, 30. Jul. 2014 (UTC) I'm Back, vielleicht kennst du mich ja noch Huhu Daisy ich bin jetzt wieder da, ich weiß es ist schon echt ziemlich, ziemlich lange her seit dem ich das letzte mal hier war. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich hatte wohl viel zu tun und manchmal konnte ich mich auch nicht mehr an meinen Benutzernamen erinnern... Vielleicht kannst du dich ja noch an deine Schreibpartnerin von Schattenwald erinnern, dass hoffe ich zumindest und ich freu mich wenn du auch noch auf den Wikis aktiv bist vielleicht können wir ja mal wieder unsere Geschichte aufnehmen. Hoffe du meldest dich vielleicht bei mir würde mich auf jeden fall freuen. Ich werden die nächsten tage jetzt mal öfter wieder hier vorbei schauen. GLG dein altes Fleckchen -- 14:50, 4. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Freut mich das du dich noch an mich erinnerst Daisy <3333 und super das du noch Interesse an der Geschichte hast, ich würde mich riesig freuen sie wieder aufzunehmen und endlich weiter zu schreiben. Am besten wäre es wohl wenn wir uns mal hier im Erfindungswiki Chat oder beim Warrior Cats Chat mal antreffen würden um alles zu klären ;) und wenn wir das nicht schaffen kriegen wir das auch anders hin. Mich triffst du meistens so von 14:30Uhr bis 20Uhr an um die Zeiten melde ich mich immer mal wieder an, also daueronline bin ich eher selten, aber immer mal wieder bin ich on und dann melde ich mich auch meistens bei den Chats an ;) GLG dein Fleckchen <3333333 Vormittags wirst du mich eher nicht antreffen, der Nachteil einer Langschläferin ^^, aber ich werde genauso nach dir Ausschau halten und dann werden wir das sicher hinbekommen. Zum teil sicher auch weil ich jetzt wieder regelmäßig on kommen werde. GLG Fleckchen 12:41, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey, bin jetzt on das mit dem Chat hab ich auch schon gemerkt ^^ noch schlimmer als es gestern schon war, am besten schreib mir den Link in die Diskussion von dem Chat der Funktioniert. Wie ich auf den IRC komme weiß ich leider net mehr ^^ GLG -- 12:35, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gut danke ich warte solange ^^ GLG 12:40, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) So ich bin jetzt wieder on... Hat leider etwas länger gedauert, hoffe das ist nicht zu schlimm. Ich bin wieder im Animal Crossing Chat. GLG 15:36, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Freut mich, war der erste versuch inzwischen klappt es schon besser ;) und ich hab auch herausgefunden wie ich es hochladen kann. Kommst du in den Animal Crossing Chat? GLG 17:11, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Okay, ist nicht so schlimm könnte nämlich auch nicht mehr so lange. Dann können wir ja morgen weiter machen, falls der Warrior Cats Wiki Chat nicht funktioniert am besten bei IRC oder animal Crossing. Ich schreib dich dann morgen noch mal an wenn ich wieder on bin. GLG 18:06, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo :) Hey Daisy, es ist zwar schon echt lange her, aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch an mich. Nach langer Zeit habe ich Mal wieder in diesem Wiki vorbeigeschaut und dabei gemerkt, dass ich einige Seiten erstellt habe, die ich nun nicht mehr brauche. Darunter sind zum Beispiel Geschichten, an denen ich nicht mehr weiterschreiben möchte oder Charaktere die gar nicht zum Einsatz gekommen sind bzw. kommen werden. Da ich trotzdem noch einmal eine Geschichte von mir reinstellen würde und ich vorerst etwas "aufräumen" möchte, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du für mich folgende Seiten löschen könntest (Achtung das sind schon ein paar...; Außerdem wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du dasselbe mit den Fotos machen könntest, die sich auf den folgenden Seiten befinden): Wie Neco seinen Schwanz verlor, Neco, Ahornpelz, Amselpelz, Astauge, Bachjunges, BergClan (3), Bieberpfote, Blitzpfote ;), Blumenjunges, Der Aufbruch, Erddonner, Farnblitz, FeuerClan (4), Bei Fruchtpfote '''nur das Bild', Grüngesicht, Himmelsfunken, bei Kirschteich nur das Bild, Kleejunges ;), bei Kristallteich nur das Bild, Laubschatten, MaisClan, Maxi, Mimi, Minzpfote ;), Mondpfotes Geschichte, NachtClan (2), bei Nebelpfote nur das Bild, Nico, Nussschweif, Otterpelz, Palmenwedel, Präriesturm, bei Regenteich nur das Bild, Rosenblüte ;), Rosienenfell, Seerose, bei Sonnenpfote ;) nur das Bild, Steinstern, bei Sternenpfote nur das Bild, SturmClan (2), Teekralle, Veilchen, bei Venuspelz nur das Bild, Waldstern, Wasserfall ;), Wie einem das Glück entfließt, Wirbelwind, bei Wolfkralle nur das Bild, bei Wurzeljunges nur das Bild, Zweigpelz So das wars erst einmal ^^ Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt oder sich etwas ändert, schreibe ich dir. Ich hoffe, dass ist jetzt nicht all zu viel Arbeit für dich! Alles liebe deine 11:53, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke!! ♥♥ Es ist auch wirklich schön Mal wieder etwas von dir zu hören. Immer wenn ich ins WaCa Wiki gehe (ist nicht oft...) und auf den Chat schaue ist niemand von früher mehr da... Dann muss ich auch immer an die "alten Zeiten" denken ;) Dann noch Mal danke ♥ Deine 12:03, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke!! ♥ Wenn etwas ist dann melde ich mich noch einmal Deine 12:03, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Stammbaum? Hi, Gänseblumnase! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht den (farbigen) Stammbaum von Nachtschweif erstellen könntest. Hier sind die Familien Mitglieder: *'Mutter:' Honigherz *'Vater:' Unbekannt *'Brüder:' Malvenstern, Mondfeuer *'Gefährte:' Strompelz *'Töchter:' Echopfote, Blattpfote *'Gefährtin von Malvenstern:' Unbekannt *'Junge von Malvenstern: 'zwei Junge *'Gefährtin von Mondfeuer:' Farnschweif *'Junge von Mondfeuer: 'Tigerpfote (männlich), Blütenpfote (weiblich), Birkenpfote (männlich) Nachtschweif selbst ist weiblich. Es wär schön, wenn du das machen könntest :) AL und GLG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Danke, Daisy :) GGLG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Kannst du beim Stammbaum vielleicht noch was verändern? Die Junge von Malvenstern sind Sternlichtglanz und Wasserpfote, beide weiblich :) Danke! Deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Vielen Dank! Genauso hab ich ihn mir vorgestellt! :) AAL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's''''e'k'ä''''t'z'c''''h'e'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Don't' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Kategorie: Verräter Hey ich hätte da mal eine Frage ^^ Zählt "Mord" auch als Verat? Oder gibt es für Möder eine eigene Kategorie? Oder zählt das zu Verräter? :D Vielen dank für die Hilfe :3 L.G 09:32, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön :D <3 10:37, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hatte viel zu tun Hey Daisy, sorry das ich mich nicht die letzten Tage gemeldet habe, hatte einfach unglaublich wenig Zeit und wenn ich gerade on gekommen war, musste ich gleich wieder off und konnte dir nicht auf die Disku. schreiben. Jetzt müsste ich aber wieder öfter anzutreffen sein. Du musst wissen bei uns wird das Internet immer Abends ausgeschaltet und wenn ich dann erst zeit hätte um on zu kommen ist es meistens schon aus. Wir treffen uns sicher demnächst wieder im Chat an vielleicht ja schon morgen ;) und sonst schreib ich dir jeden tag wenn ich länger on bin auf die Disku. Achso und das mit den Eltern (Mistel... ) geht in Ordnung wir müssen nur das nächste mal nur den Rest des Stammbaumes absprechen, damit ich alles in dem jetzigen Stammbaum richtigstellen kann ;). GLG 16:53, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kleine Korrektur :) Hi Daisy! Ich wollte fragen, ob du beim Stammbaum vielleicht etwas korrigieren könntest. Und zwar ist der Bruder von Strompelz Schneebart, die Eltern der beiden sind unbekannt. Schneebarts Gefährtin heißt Schattenmond, die Jungen der beiden sind Schmetterlingsjunges und Libellenjunges, beide weiblich. Danke! [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Vielen Dank :) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Bin jetzt on Ich glaube die Überschrift sagt schon alles ^^ Ich bin jetzt erst mal on und du kannst mich im Warrior Cats Wiki Chat antreffen. Könnte sein das ich nicht die ganze Zeit on bin, aber ich denke heute treffen wir uns wieder im Chat an ;) GLG 11:32, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Sorry das ich nicht im Chat geschrieben habe, ich hatte ganz vergessen das ich dort noch angemeldet war :/ Ich war nämlich die ganze Zeit neben bei noch was am Arbeiten, da ich nächste Woche ja wieder Schule habe und dann ist mir erst jetzt gerade aufgefallen das ich noch angemeldet war im Chat. Sorry falls du auf mich gewartet hast :/ ich werde das nächste mal aufpassen ob ich noch angemeldet bin oder nicht ^^ sorry nochmal... GLG 16:41, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) 18:41, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re:Bilder Oh, das ist mir gar nicht so aufgefallen :) Am besten mach ich das dann nochmal neu :) Und ich weiß inschwische, wie man die richig abspeichert :D AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 11:18, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kein Problem! :) Ich habe aber so oder so eig alle Bilder, die ich schon einmal hochgeladen habe, überschrieben. Den Rest hab ich ganz neu gezeichnet. [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, echt? Sorry, das tut mir Leid :/ [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 13:18, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, bitte! Ich werde die in Zukunft immer überschreiben :) LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Hi, Daisy! Könntest du vielleicht dieses Bild löschen? AL und LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 15:24, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi!!! Ich wollte fragen, ob du dieses Bild vielleicht löschen könntest??? LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] 12:51, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dankeschön :) [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Hallo! Danke, dass du mich so freundlich im Wiki begrüßt hast. Ich weiß leider nicht zu viel über dieses Wiki, z.B., wie man ein Bild erstellt. Kannst du mir bitte verraten, wie das geht? Liebe Grüße, Mondjäger Mi. 27.8.2014 13:05 Hey :D Hey Daisy vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja noch an mich XD... Wir haben im WarriorCats-Wiki-LiveChat n' bissl gequatscht. Ich war die die wegen deiner Story auch angefangen hat zu schreiben^^ Nun ja ich schreibe dir aus folgendem Grund: Ich häte gerne eine Siggi und habe gehört (und gesehen), dass du sehr schöne machen kannst :) Schrift: Leaf Schriftfarbe: Hellgrün bis Hellbraun (wenn sowas möglich ist^^) Obere Schrift: I have a dream.... Obere Schrift/Farbe: Dunkelbraun Kannst du eventuell nach I have a dream dieses Bild einfügen?: Du musst dich nicht beeilen... LgBuchenblatt (Diskussion) 12:22, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC)thumb Hey :) Danke für die Siggi sie ist wunderschön! *-* Aber es wäre toll, wenn du mir sagen könntest wie man es so einstellt, dass sie bei jeder Signatur kommt und man sie nicht einfügen muss.... Ich hogmffe ich nerve dich nicht! Deine Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 19:53, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Schulanfang und neue Klasse Konnte leider die letzten Tage nicht on kommen, weil ich wieder schule habe und mich erst mal in die neue Klasse und alles andere was neu dazugekommen ist rein finden. Ich denke mal das ich aber immer mal wieder on kommen kann das müsste machbar sein ;) Ich schreib dir einfach in Zukunft immer mal kurz wenn ich on bin =) GLG 13:27, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hallo Da bin ich mal wieder Konnte leider die letzten Tage gar nicht on kommen und die nächsten Woche wird es ebenfalls schwer, jedoch werde ich mir mühe geben jeden Abend einmal in den Warrior Chat zu gehen und nach dir Ausschau zu halten ;) Vielleicht wird es was am Wochenende, ich drück die Daumen. GLG 18:16, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke für das Angebot. Ich hatte gerade ein Problem beim einstellen von Bildern, doch ich habe herausgefunden, wie es funktioniert. Bei weiteren Problemen greife ich aber gerne auf das Angebot zurück :) Ice and Fire (Diskussion) 06:03, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kein Problem, wird sofort erledigt ^.- Ice and Fire (Diskussion) 10:15, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Stammbaum (nochmal XD) Hi Daisy! Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir noch einen Stammbaum zu Farnschweif erstellen könntest :) Hier sind die Familienmitglieder: *'Mutter:' Tigerstreif *'Schwestern:' Mohnwolke, Wellenjunges, Blütenjunges *'Gefährte:' Mondfeuer *'Junge:' Tigerpfote, Blütenpfote, Birkenpfote Farnschweif selbst ist weiblich. Es wär schön, wenn der Stammbaum auch farbig wäre :) Danke schon mal :) AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Hey :D Hey Daisy ich bins Leaf vielleicht kennst du mich ja noch xD Ich wollt einfach nur Hallo sagen, da ich grad iwie bei Schwarze Blätter nicht weiterkomme^^ Naja ich muss hald iwie erst überlegen wei die Clans heißen und so ;) Also WasserClan kommt zu tausend Prozent^^. Ich muss aber auch n bissl nach PhoteGrid gehen, da ich ne Niete mit Paint bin und Gimp auf der neuen Version des Laptops noch nicht oben ist :/ (Okay ich kenn mich bei so etwas hald gar nciht aus^^). Auf jeden fall mach ich das jetzt mit den Sticker-Vorlagen von PhotoGrid und es sieht nicht einmal so schlecht aus! Nur mein Problem ist, dass es zu wenig Vorlagen gibt, die Sinn ergeben. Bis jetzt hab ich WasserClan. Und VogelClan aber davon bin ich nicht unbedingt begeistert ;). Ich hoffe ich laber dich nicht voll und dir wird langweilig oder so :( Wenn ja dann ließ einfach nichtmehr weiter ;) Jap auf jeden Fall wollt ich dich noch fragen wie's dir geht und ob du bei Ironie des Schicksals wiedermal weitermachst ;) Ich find die Story echt der Hammer. Und du scheinst auch ganz nett zu sein :) Ich hoffe dir ist bei meinem Aufsatz nicht langweilig geworden ;) AL und GLG 10:30, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey Daisy, sorry, dass ich so spät zurückschreibe :( war ne "kleine" Runde laufen. Danke für dein Angebot :) Wenn ich Hilfe brauche greife ich gerne darauf zurück. PhotoGrid ist ne Foto-Bearbeitungs App für Smartphone und Tablet usw.... Hab den Prolog gelesen. Ist richtig toll geworden!! <3 Ja das kenn ich geht mir auch so :/ Naja bis dann AL und GLG deine 16:02, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Jap das stimmt ;) Hast du Lust in den LiveChat zu kommen?? 16:26, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Hi! Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde :) Und es stört mich auch überhaupt nicht! (ich laber für mein Leben gern mit anderen Leute. In den Sommerferien hab ich ernsthaft angefangen die Schule zu vermissen, weil ich es halt vermisst habe, etwas mit anderen zusammen zu tun :) ). Mir gehts auf dem Wiki hier eigentlich super! Na ja, manchmal gibt es hier zwar vielleicht ein paar Leute die nerven, aber im Grund sind hier alle total nett :) Und ... ja, irgendwie (ud irgendwie icht nur irgendwie) stimmt es, dass man als durchschnittlicher Nutzer einen Admin so eher nicht anschreibt :o Ich glaube (bei mir war's jedenfalls so :) ) dass das so ist, weil man am Anfang immer total zu den Admins aufschaut - etwa so, wie man als Grundschüler zu den Lehrern aufschaut :) (wenn man nicht solche Lehrer hat wie wir. Wir waren alle echt unglaublich froh, als wir in die Fünfte gekommen sind... Aber ich schweif grad total ab :) ). Wie gehts dir eigentlich so? Und danke für den Stammbaum! :) AL und LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Danke :) Danke!!! Ist echt toll :) Hab ihn mir fast genauso vorgestellt (und wenn ist er besser :) ) Danke nochmal AL und LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Kleine Frage Hi Daisy! Ich hab ne Frage: ich hab ein paar Seiten, die ich nicht mehr brauche und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr brauchen werde. Kannst du mir die vielleicht löschen? Die Seiten sind: *Ampferblatt (by Grinsekätzchen) *Amselstern (by Grinsekätzchen) *Apfelblüte (by Grinsekätzchen) *Asternschweif (by Grinsekätzchen) *Echo (by Grinsekätzchen) *Efeuherz (by Grinsekätzchen) *Eisschwinge (by Grinsekätzchen) *Finsternacht (by Grinsekätzchen) *Flammentanz (by Grinsekätzchen) *Graufeder (by Grinsekätzchen) *Graustern (by Grinsekätzchen) *Lichtsonne (by Grinsekätzchen) *Mondschatten (by Grinsekätzchen) *Nachtflügel (by Grinsekätzchen) *Rabenfeder (by Grinsekätzchen) *Regentropfen (by Grinsekätzchen) *Schattenherz (by Grinsekätzchen) *Wolkenfell (by Grinsekätzchen) Wär nett, wenn du das löschen könntest :) AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] PS: Wie gehts dir so??? Danke :) Och, mir gehts ganz gut :D Wir haben jetzt nur noch eine Woche Schule, dann endlich Ferien!!! :) AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oje *-* Du Arme :( Wir haben eigentlich schon fast alle Arbeiten geschrieben, nur Englisch und Chinesisch stehen nach den Ferien noch an -_- AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Achso :) Usere letzte ist am 30. 10. :) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Ja :) Aber ... na ja, hab ich grad vergessen, wir schreiben ja pro Fach drei Arbeiten und nur die erste in jedem Fach haben wir am 30. geschrieben x_x Die letzten gehen galb ich bis Ende Januar :( AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Du Glückliche :) Wie viele Fächer hast du denn? Wir schreiben insgesamt 14 Arbeiten (<--- X_X) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Sorry Sorry, ich mach grad irgendwie ne große Löschaktion XD Kannst du die hier vielleicht auch löschen? *Adler (by Grinsekätzchen) *Asternschweif erzählt: Ist der Tod die Strafe? *Auserwählte *Beryll (by Grinsekätzchen) *Beryll - die Geschichte eines Hauskätzchens *Charlie (by Grinsekätzchen) *Die Welt der Clans - Die SeeClans *Finsternacht erklärt: Der SternenClan verzeiht *Gemeinschaft des Waldes (by Grinsekätzchen) *Gras (by Grinsekätzchen) *Halbohrs Geschichte *Jagdgebiete zwischen den Sternen (by Grinsekätzchen) *Kalter Pass (by Grinsekätzchen) *Lichtschweif's Tod *Lärchenflug´s Entscheidung *Maisherz erzählt: Auf der anderen Seite *Minty (by Grinsekätzchen) *Mondpfotes Tod *Mooskralle erzählt: Ein ungleicher Kampf *Nachtflügel´s Schwur *Pfote der Sonne *Pfote des Windes *Ruins *Sam (by Grinsekätzchen) *Schneestern´s Bestimmung *Schwalbe (by Grinsekätzchen) *Steinkreis (by Grinsekätzchen) *Sternensee (by Grinsekätzchen) *Strom der Schatten (by Grinsekätzchen) *Zweibeinerort (by Grinsekätzchen) Danke :) LG [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Re Aber natürlich darfst du das :) 16:42, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Nochmal XD Hi Daisy! Ich hoffe, ich verlang jetzt nicht zuviel von dir, aber ... kannst du mir vielleicht noch eine farbigen Stammbaum (zu Feuerauge) machen? Das wäre total nett!!! *'Gefährten (beide männlich):' Minzherz, unbekannt *'Junge:' **'Von Minzherz:' Goldfell, Lichtschweif (beide weiblich) **'Von unbekannt:' Ampferpfote (männlich) Wär cool, wenn du das hinkriegend würdest :) Feuerauge ist weiblich :) Danke und AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Danke, ist super!!! (ich fühl mich grade irgendwie mies, weil ich dich die ganze Zeit nur wegen Stammbäumen anquatsche...) AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, ja XD Wie gehts dir so??? (das frag ich dich iwie jedes mal) AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Gestresst? Oh, tut mir leid -_- Wir gehts echt super! Wir haben ja jetzt Ferien (offiziell zwar erst am Montag, aber bis dahin haben wir ja auch keine Schule mehr) und haben quasi einen Tag länger Ferien als andere Bundesländer :P AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] War ja nicht unsere Entscheidung XD Ich bin aber trotzdem froh :) Wann hast du denn Ferien? AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Dann sind meine schon wieder vorbei -_- (dann schreiben wir Englisch °-°) Hast du in den Ferien irgendwas vor (Urlaub und so :) ) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, du Arme -_- Ich fahre für zwei Wochen in die Türkei. Viel Glück dir :) AL [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Dankeschön :) AL deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Sumpfflug Hey Daisy! Hier ist deine Sumpfflug. Hoffentlich entspricht sie deinen Vorstellungen! thumb|left|290px|Sumpfflug LG, Hallo So hier ist Sie. Iltisherz mit ihren beiden Jungen Hügeljunges und Flugjunges. thumb|left. thumb|left|und Hügeljunged, LG Samenpfote thumb|left|Flugjuunges(Diskussion) 08:03, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke freut mich das sie dir gefallen auch wenn ich nur coloriert habe. Melissenpfote wird noch etwas dauern, ich suche gerade die passenden Vorlagen und farben LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 09:56, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Frage Also, du hast schon mal von mir gehört, da ich das Buch Blut der Zeiten schreibe, wo ich gesehen habe, dass du es vielleicht lesen möchtst =D So, auf jeden Fall, hat Leaf mir gesagt, dass du schöne Signaturen machen kannst. Da wollte ich fragen, ob du mir auch eine erstellen kannst? Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort. Schrift: Fire Schriftfarbe: von hellgrün zu dunkelgrün obere Schrift: life is better with true friends obere Schriftfarbe: dunkelgrün Danke, würde mich sehr freuen. Du musst dich nicht beeilen :) Morgenfeuer1 (Diskussion) 12:14, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) =Huhu= Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das nun auch Melissenpfote fertig ist. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir und entspricht deinen Vorstellungen thumb|left|Melissenpfote LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:26, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Ähm ja hallo... (ja nicht grad die beste Begrüßung xD) Naja auch egal. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich die Vorllagen des echten WaCa-Wikis als Profilbild nehmen kann (so wie gerade eben^^) Weil es sthet ja das sie nur dort benutzt werden dürfen. Aber ich habs mal bei Grinsekätzchen gesehen und da dachte ich ich gebs mal rein, frag aber zur Sicherheit nach. Naja ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht! <3 LG & AL deine 16:26, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Okay danke :) 16:35, 8. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Danke Danke wegen der schönen Signatur. Sie ist wunderschön geworden =D [http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Morgenfeuer1 ''Fi''r'e' ]''Life is better with true friends Weißt du auch, wie man die Signatur so macht, dass man sie nicht immer Einfügen muss?